


Don't Stress

by RyujinHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Office AU, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, belly bulge, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: Let's be honest.. He's a foxy Grandpa, right? What happens when you mix a big German man with grumpiness and exhaustion? Well let's find out.





	

Reinhardt was running a bit late for dinner, but you didn't mind. It wasn't like he was an hour late, just a couple of minutes. And you were having his favorite too. You definitely didn't want him to miss out, so you decide to call him.

 

"Reinhardt? Where are you?" You can hear wind blowing in the background, so you assume he's in his car.  
"Aah, Liebling.. Mein Chef didn't let me off vork until about an hour ago, I'm sorry I'm running late.." You could also tell by his voice that he was stressed and most likely exhausted.

 

"It's alright, sweetie, I understand. Just hurry home because I made your favorite! Don't want it to get cold, now do you?" He chuckles softly, voice lowering to a deep rumble.  
"You always know how to cheer this old dog up, meine Geliebte. I shall arrive in about ten minutes. Bis bald."  
"See you soon!" You start to wash up a few dishes while you wait on your husband patiently. 

 

Around ten or fifteen minutes later, Reinhardt comes in with his tie undone along with a few buttons on his white button up. His hair is sticking up a bit here and there and his shirt is clinging to his body due to sweat. God, he looked exhausted. You look over your shoulder and give him a small smile before returning your attention back to the dishes.

 

"Hey, honey. Maybe you should get washed up before dinner?" He shuffles behind you, large arms wrapping around your waist. You scrunch your nose up playfully.  
"You smell bad, Rein. Now go get washed up or your food is gonna get cold." He stands there silently for a few more seconds before resting his head on your shoulder. You smile softly.

 

"Come on now, am I gonna have to drag you to the bathroom?" He chuckles at this, his large chest rumbling against your back.  
"I'd like to see you try, Liebling." You turn your body around so you're facing him, smirking up at his face.

 

"Is that supposed to be a challenge, Mr. Wilhelm?" His arms tighten subtly around your waist, but you can tell he's definitely challenging you.  
"And vhat if it is, Mrs. Wilhelm?" You put your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer before standing on your tip toes to whisper in his ear.  
"Then I accept your challenge." 

 

His eyes go from surprised to smug as he traces patterns along your back and hips. You subconsciously lean into his touch, sighing as he continues to caress your spine. And then his hand travels lower down to your-

 

"Reinhardt Wilhelm, you aren't playing _dirty_ are you? Because if you are, then you're disqualified." He laughs a hearty laugh, pulling you closer to his strong body. You gasp suddenly as he squeezes a bit roughly on your ass. 

 

"Define, 'dirty', Schatz.." He knew exactly what he was doing, pinching your ass cheek ever so often, making you bite your lip in anticipation. His foreplay was making you extremely needy, which is obviously what he wanted. And you hadn't even managed to get him to move an inch toward the bathroom; upstairs nonetheless.

 

"Y-you know what you're doing, Rein." A particularly hard pinch has you struggling to catch your breath, burying your face in his chest as you shiver against him slightly. His effect on your body was spectacular, even when he was barely doing anything at all.

 

Reinhardt chuckles, lifting your head away from his chest with his thumb and index finger cradling your chin. He tilts your head up to stare into his eyes. You had always admired just how sexy and manly he looked with that scar across his eye, but you never actually mentioned it to him. Maybe you should..

 

"Listen, Liebling, I've had a long and rough day.. And I want nothing more than to share it with you." You tilt your head in confusion. Was he really bringing his day up in the middle of foreplay? He chuckles almost darkly at your confused expression.  
"I said I had a long and rough day, ja? So that's _exactly_ how I'm going to treat you tonight, mein kleines Mädchen." 

 

Your breath catches in your throat as Reinhardt picks you up effortlessly, your legs wrapped carelessly around his waist as he carried you up the stairs to the bathroom. You bury your face in his chest again, your cheeks becoming a lovely shade of burgundy at the thoughts running through your head.

 

"I'm not going to take my time with you, Liebling. I am going to completely _ravish_ you." The way the words practically roll off his tongue like warm molasses makes your knees buckle and your stomach feel warm. You were very aroused by this, that much was obvious by the way you looked up at your husband with half lidded eyes, your bottom lip caught in between your teeth. You run your hand down his arm, muscles tense under your touch. He definitely needed to relax.

 

"I want you to relax, dear. I know you had a long day today." He starts the shower up, puling at the hem of your shirt. You attempt to help him get it off, but he isn't very patient today, so he just rips your shirt thread by thread until it falls to the ground in a pile of string and cotton. You grimace slightly. That was one of your favorite shirts..  
"Reinhardt-.." He silences your incoming tirade by pressing small and sweet kisses against your neck and collarbone. 

 

"You have about ten seconds to get the rest of your clothes off, Liebling, before they suffer the same fate as your shirt." You quickly oblige him, shedding your shorts and socks. You both step into the shower after stripping. For a man his size, you'd think you would know if he took his clothes off, but apparently, you hadn't even noticed he was just as naked as the day he was born. Excluding all the masculinity of course.

 

You slide your hands down his rough chest, fingers playing with the white hair. It felt so soft under your fingertips. Reinhardt pushes you against the shower wall, your back sliding up it as he picks you up once again. 

 

"Are you ready, Schatz?" You nod, leaning your head back as you feel the tip of his thick cock pressing against your pussy lips. He hadn't even entered you yet, and you already felt full. You didn't know why it was different now. You and Reinhardt have had sex before, but not in the shower. 

 

Maybe it was the angle that was causing this weird yet pleasurable change. He slips in with ease due to the lubrication from the water and your wetness. His thick size was the only thing stopping him from entering his whole cock inside of you, but he did promise he would ravish you tonight, and that's exactly what he aimed to do. 

 

Without warning, Reinhardt leans a bit more of his weight on your body before starting to thrust, setting a suitable rhythm. You choke back a moan, head lolling against the cool shower wall as your eyes strain to stay open from how much pleasure you were receiving.  
"God, Rein.. O-ooh.. You're completely filling me up.." Your breathing sped up as did his thrusting, hips snapping together, bordering on the point of pain. 

 

You release an extremely loud moan that ends in high pitched whining, causing your lover to groan lowly at how lewd you sounded and looked. He wanted to hear more of those heavenly sounds, and you were more than willing to provide them.  
"Meine Schlampe.. Cry out for me.. Scream my name." Your nails dig red crescent shapes in his shoulders as you hold onto his strong frame for dear life. 

 

You shout his name to the top of your lungs to the point of burning and soreness, the ending sound of his name trailing off into a needy whine. Your husband responds by pounding into you much more roughly and mercilessly. You're seeing nothing but white at this point, the pleasure too immense as you cum for the first time that night, even though it feels like much more was sure to follow.

 

Your body was super sensitive now, and you were responding accordingly to the overstimulation. All of your senses seemed heightened by the orgasm. You could feel each time his cock moved inside of you, making your stomach poke out slightly from how deep he was hitting. 

 

His hands reach down to tangle in your wet hair, pulling hard enough to make you writhe and whimper his name quietly, but loud enough for his ears.  
"R-Rein.. I can't take anymore, please.." Your body falls limp against the wall as you cum yet again, drool beginning to drip down your neck. 

 

Your husband sinks his teeth in your shoulder, making you emit a loud squeal in response to the painful pleasure. Your body feels heavy as he fills you with his warm cum, spraying thick white ribbons deep inside your womb. You slack against him, sighing contently and tiredly. He still hasn't pulled out yet.

 

"Are you tired, Liebling?" You nod, unable to say anything right now, or even form coherent thoughts aside from how warm he was. Eventually, you pass out in his arms. He chuckles before turning the shower off and drying you both off. A fond smile stretches its way across his pale face as he stares at your sleepy face.  
"I thought I was the tired one, meine Geliebte."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me! >:V I see you about to write in that comment section- Don't you do it! Don't!


End file.
